


The Time Turner Bookstore

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Matchmaker Alice Cullen, Matchmaking, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, Romance, bookshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Moving to Forks, the first thing Hermione does is check out the local bookshop.
Relationships: Emmett Cullen/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	The Time Turner Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for the following events:  
> Cast the Dice - bookshop AU  
> HH Rolladrabble May 16th- Time Turner/Bookshop AU/Twilight
> 
> Thank you starrnobella for looking this over. In this AU, the Cullens are human, but Alice still has her visions.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Stephanie Meyer and JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“I miss you already,” Ginny said on the phone. 

“I miss you too,” Hermione said, unpacking her things. “But listen, this is a nice change of scenery for me. It’ll be good for me to get to know my cousins.”

“You’re barely related,” Ginny whined. 

“My Uncle Billy was excited when I said I was moving to Forks,” Hermione countered.

“Hermione, they’re like your fourth cousins removed,” Ginny pointed out. 

Hermione could hear the pout in her best friend’s voice. “Listen, I know you’re upset I moved, but I just need this right now. My break-up with Ron was a disaster, and I know you understand, but your mother has sent me four Howlers since then.” Hermione shook her head as she continued to unpack her items. “Maybe I’ll stay out here long term, maybe not, but I just needed to get out of England.”

“I just wish you weren’t so far,” Ginny said. “Especially with the wedding coming up.”

“You know I’ll be home for the wedding,” Hermione assured her. “And I’ll do everything I can via owl.”

“I miss you,” she muttered once more. 

“I know, but listen, I’m going to go,” Hermione said, “I heard there’s a bookshop down town so I’m going to check it out before grabbing dinner at the local diner.”

“Not even there one day and you found a bookshop,” Ginny teased. 

“That I did,” Hermione said, smiling. “So, I’ll talk to you later. Don’t smother me, please. I love you.”

Ginny sighed dramatically on the other line. “Love you too. Talk to you later.”

Hermione hung up and quickly grabbed her things, excited to take the trip downtown.

* * *

Walking along the street, Hermione was looking for the bookshop. According to her source, it should be right around… “There!” she said excitedly. Looking at the name of the shop, she froze. “The Time Turner?” she whispered aloud. She vaguely wondered if it was owned by magical folk. 

Walking over, she headed inside. The comforting smell of books surrounded her and at once, Hermione felt at home. 

“Hi! Welcome to the Time Turner!” a bubbly, young woman greeted her. “My name is Alice, can I help you?”

“Hi, I’m Hermione,” she introduced herself. “Just moved to Forks and wanted to peek around before grabbing dinner at the diner. I love reading, so I knew I needed to check this place out.”

Alice bounced on her toes excitedly. “Any specific genre you’re interested in? Also, love the accent! Where are you from?”

“England,” Hermione answered. “And I love a bit of everything.” She began to look down one of the aisles, not minding that Alice was still hovering. “So, the Time Turner? That’s an interesting name for a bookshop,” Hermione commented, trying to gauge if Alice was a witch. 

“Isn’t it? It’s sort of a play on words, like books are page-turners, but you can lose track of time in a book,” Alice explained. 

Hermione nodded, her fingers trailing along the spines of the books. “That makes sense. Where did you get the idea?”

“It came to me in a vision,” Alice said, giggling slightly. “Well, I’ll let you grab some things. I’ll be up front when you’re ready to check out.” She left Hermione alone.

Browsing the books, Hermione wasted no time in picking three that she wanted to get. Bringing them up to the register, Alice began to ring her out. 

The door chimed and Hermione turned to see who entered, momentarily forgetting how to breathe. In the doorway was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen… Plus, he was buff. Like, worked out every day buff. Licking her lips, she realised she was staring and looked away. 

“Got your text, Alice, what’s the emergency?” the stranger behind her said. 

“Oh, I actually figured it out,” Alice said with a wave of her hand. “Buuuuuut, since you’re here, I can introduce you to Hermione! She’s new in town and was actually about to head to the diner for dinner. I’m sure she’d love company.” Alice turned to Hermione excitedly. “Hermione, this is my brother, Emmett.” 

Turning, Hermione blushed. “Er, hi, nice to meet you, Emmett.” She looked at Alice, giving her a _look_. Was she seriously trying to set them up together? 

Emmett realised what was going on and let out a small laugh. “Well, I’ll never say no to food.”

“You don’t have to,” Hermione said quickly. “I can manage on my own.”

“But dinner with a local would be so much more fun than eating alone,” Emmett said, smirking. “Come on, we’ll even split the bill.”

“Well, as long as I can pick your brain about Forks,” Hermione said, looking at Emmett. When his smile deepened, she knew she made the right choice. Turning to Alice, she finished paying for her books. “Thanks, Alice.”

“I know we’ll be seeing a lot of each other, Hermione, I just know it. We’re so excited to have you in Forks.” The way Alice smiled suggested that she knew Hermione that she knew something Hermione didn’t know.

“Come on, I’ll point out all the best places in Forks as we walk there,” Emmett said, gesturing for Hermione to follow him. 

“Bye, Alice! Nice to meet you!” Hermione said over her shoulder, following Emmett out. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, butterflies floated in her stomach excitedly. It looked like moving to Forks was going to change her life in the best way.


End file.
